Juliet/Dialogue
Before Starting Romeo & Juliet * Juliet: Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? * Juliet: Bold adventurer, have you seen Romeo on your travels? * Juliet: Skinny guy, a bit wishy washy, head full of poetry ** Yes I have met him *** Player: I did see Romeo somewhere. *** Player: He seemed a bit depressed. *** Juliet: Yes, that would be him. *** Juliet: Could you please deliver a messge to him? **** Certainly, I will do so straight away ***** Player: Certinly, I will deliver your message straight away ***** Juliet: It may be our only hope ***** (Juliet gives you a message) ***** (Quest start) **** No, he was a little too weird for me ***** Player: No ***** Juliet: Oh dear, that will be the ruin of our love ***** Juliet: Well, I will just stay here and worry ***** Juliet: You unromantic soul. ** No, I think I would have remembered if I had *** Player: No, I think I would have remembered *** Juliet: Could you please deliver a message to him? **** Certinly, I will do so straight away ***** Player: Certinly, I will deliver your message straight away ***** Juliet: It may be our only hope ***** (Juliet gives you a message) ***** (Quest start) **** No, I have better things to do ***** Player: No, I have better things to do ***** Juliet: I will not keep you from them. Goodbye ***** (dialogue ends) ** I guess I could find him *** Player: I guess I could find him *** Juliet: That is most kind of you *** Juliet: Could you please deliver a message to him? *** Player: Certinly, I will do so straight away *** Juliet: It may be our only hope *** (Juliet gives you a message) *** (Quest start) ** I think you could do better *** Player: I think you could do better *** Juliet: He has his good points *** Juliet: He doesn't spend all day on the internet, at least During Romeo & Juliet Speaking to Juliet, having started quest from speaking to Romeo * Player: Juliet, I come from Romeo * Player: He begs me tell you he cares still * Juliet: Please, Take this message to him * Player: Certinly, I will deliver your message straight away * Juliet: It may be our only hope * (Juliet gives you a message) Speaking to Juliet without delivering her message * Juliet: Please, deliver the message to Romeo with all speed Speaking to Juliet without her message in bank or inventory for the first time * Juliet: How could you lose this most important message? * Juliet: Please take this message to him, and please don't lose it * (Juliet gives you another message) ** Speak to Juliet without her message in bank or inventory for the second time *** Juliet: It seems I cannot trust you with a simple message *** Juliet: I am sorry, I need a more reliable messenger *** (Juliet will not provide another message to the player) ** Speak to Juliet without her message in bank or inventory for the third time *** Juliet: I am sorry, I do need a more reliable messenger *** Juliet: Can you send any friends my way? *** Juliet: Preferably tall, dark and handsome *** Juliet: I am sorry, I need a more reliable messenger *** (Juliet will not provide another message to the player) After her message has been delivered to Romeo * Player: I have passed on your message * Player: Now I go to Father Lawrence for help * Juliet: Yes, he knows many things that can be done * Juliet: I hope you find him soon After speaking with Father Lawrence * Player: I found the Father. Now I seek the apothecary * Juliet: I do not know where he lives * Juliet: but please, make haste. My father is close After speaking with the Apothecary, no Cadava potion in inventory * Player: I have to get a potion made for you * Player: Not done that bit yet though. Still trying * Juliet: Fair luck to you, the end is close Delivering the Cadava potion * Player: I have a potion from Father Lawrence * Player: it should make you seem dead, and get you away from this place * (You pass the potion to Juliet) * Juliet: Wonderful. I just hope Romeo can remember to get me from the Crypt * Juliet: Many thanks kind friend * Juliet: Please go to Romeo, make sure he understands * Juliet: He can be a bit dense sometimes Speaking after having delivered the Cadava potion, before speaking with Romeo * Juliet: Have you seen Romeo? He will reward you for your help * Juliet: He is the wealth in this story * Juliet: I am just the glamour After Romeo & Juliet * Juliet: I sat in that cold crypt for ages waiting for Romeo * Juliet: That useless fool never showed up * Juliet: And all I got was indigestion. I am done with men like him * Juliet: Now go away before I call my father! Category:Romeo & Juliet Category:Quest dialogues